


say my name like it's a bad word

by cylobaby27



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylobaby27/pseuds/cylobaby27
Summary: Sex with Taako is never what Kravitz expects.A relationship study through the different ways Kravitz and Taako have had sex. Less steamy than the description would make you think.





	say my name like it's a bad word

After months of flirting via their Stones of Far Speech, dates to the moon base’s Chug-n-Squeeze and secret locations planetside, and then saving the entire universe together, Kravitz finally—finally—takes Taako home.

 

They’ve made out several times. The first time, standing on the wide sapphire portal that was once Phandalin, had been the start of a habit for Taako. Taako loves kissing more than anyone Kravitz had ever met, dead or alive. He lets Kravitz tilt his head back and take his time. If it weren’t for the magic holding his hat in place, Taako would lose it every time their lips touched. During their most recent date, Kravitz is distracted through the entire meal. Taako is as entertaining as always, but Kravitz decides somewhere over appetizers that he needs to get his hands in Taako’s hair. Now. The elf keeps it tightly braided, interwoven with sparkling gems throughout, and brushed Kravitz away the last time he’d tried to dig his hands in.

 

Soon, hopefully, Kravitz will undress Taako slowly, unbraid his hair, and see how the thick golden locks fell in his hands.

 

Kravitz had thought about what would happen when they finally slept together. A lot. The fantasy varied, but it always ends the same way; Taako squirming, writhing, and mewling underneath Kravitz, desperate for his touch and achingly vulnerable.

 

The night they finally have a date that doesn’t get interrupted by an apocalypse, Taako invites Kravitz back to his room with an entirely unsubtle wink. Taako has been living in a gilded flat in Neverwinter since they’d defeated the Hunger. He’s in the process of building a school and a merchandise line, and is busy most days. Kravitz, busy training his new recruits, Taako’s twin and her husband, has only been by a few times. When they walk inside, the glamour of it distracts him for a second, but then Taako is standing in front of him with heated eyes.

 

Taako loops a finger in Kravitz’s cravat and tugs him toward the bedroom.

 

Kravitz follows, eyes darting between the long trail of Taako’s braid and the curve of his rear below. He wore a very short skirt for their date tonight.

 

When they reach the edge of the bed, Taako turns to him and pulls him down for another kiss. Just as Kravitz places a hand on Taako’s waist, slipping between blouse and skirt to feel his warm skin, Taako shoves him.

 

Off-balance and not willing to fight back, Kravitz lands on the bed. At a single, lazy gesture from Taako, he obediently scoots backward until he is sprawled in the center of it. Taako crawls over him, a feral grin on his face.  

 

With a slow, languid motion, Taako clasps Kravitz’s hands and pulls them so they stretch over his head toward the headboard. Taako presses down into them slightly, sending the clear message that Kravitz is not to move.

 

“Taako…” Kravitz says, uncertain.

 

“Yes, handsome?” Taako asks. With a snap of his fingers, Kravitz’s shirt rips open and splays against the wine-dark sheets. “I hope you’re ready for me to blow your fucking mind.”

 

This isn’t going how Kravitz had expected.

 

(But he’s not complaining.)

 

Unable to formulate a response, Kravitz just nods.

 

Taako leans forward and captures him in a searing kiss, and then trails his lips past the scruff on Kravitz’s chin, down his neck, and to his collarbones. While his mouth presses hot, open kisses to his torso, Taako’s deft, slender hands are undoing his pants and confidently finding their way inside.

 

By the end of the night, Kravitz is sated but sore, still trying to catch his breath when Taako draped over him heavily. Taako sprawls like a cat, eyes hooded and mouth quirked in a satisfied smirk. Taako’s hair came undone during round two, and Kravitz finally has the chance now to run his hands through it. It’s soft and lush.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I had you wrapped in tentacles in the Crystal Kingdom,” Taako tells him. “I love seeing a nice, strong man getting fucked out of his mind. The moaning, the squirming, the tightness.” Taako kisses his own fingertips like a satisfied chef. “Nothing like it.”

 

Kravitz stared down at the elf on his chest. “You can’t have any stamina left,” he says, slightly desperate.

 

“No, man, I’m wiped out,” Taako says. “I’m sorry, handsome. Everything I say is arousing to anyone is hearing range. It’s a gift and a curse.”

 

Kravitz presses a kiss to the hair that’s now in easy reach. “Gift,” he decides. “Definitely a gift.”

 

“Yeah, don’t think I didn’t notice your love of dirty talk,” Taako continues. “Next time, do you think I could make you come from that alone? Just my filthy, filthy words? Maybe if you beg prettily enough, I’ll give you a few strokes with mage hand.”

 

Kravitz chokes slightly.

 

#

 

The next time they’re able to squeeze in a date is more than a week later. Since then, Kravitz has hardly been able to think about anything else, even when he’s in the middle of tracking down a bounty. Lup calls him out on his distraction, and makes an alarmingly accurate guess as to what he’s thinking about, and Kravitz can’t look her in the eye for days.

 

Energy is buzzing under Kravitz’s skin, and he feels like an addict. His job is so much death and pain. Even though he believes the astral plane is one of peace, so many of his bounties see it as a prison, and Kravitz as their warden. The way they cry, plead, and fight to resist him is exhausting and disheartening. He wants Taako’s skin under his fingertips, wants to give _someone_ pleasure.

 

Taako meets Kravitz at a nice restaurant for dinner, takes one look at his face, and declares that they’re going back to his flat for take-out instead. “You look exhausted, my dude. I don’t want the appetizer to wear you out, if you know what I mean.” He follows it up with a lascivious wink, in case Kravitz missed the innuendo.

 

They cuddle on Taako’s couch while eating their pizza. Quiet, Kravitz listens to Taako telling stories about his growing brand name. Taako gestures so exuberantly when they eat that he nearly drops his slice at least three times.

 

“Keep looking at me like that,” Taako says suddenly.

 

Kravitz blinks and tries to straighten his face. He has been staring at Taako for the last several minutes, watching the vitality in his eyes and his ever-changing expressions.

 

“That, my dear, is the opposite of what I told you to do,” Taako says. “I like when you stare.”

 

“It’s hard not to,” Kravitz admits through a lump in his throat. “You’re beautiful.”

 

“I know,” Taako says breezily. “Come on, bone man. Time to bone.”

 

In the bedroom, Taako starts to strip. Before Kravitz can help, he says, “Go get the stuff out of the drawer.” He points, though his arm is partially pinned by his half-removed blouse.

 

Reluctant to look away, Kravitz goes to the drawer in question and finds, sitting on top of everything else, a bundle of black rope. He picks it up, marveling in its unexpected softness. He turns back to find Taako already sprawled on the bed, looking at him with warm, half-lidded eyes. “Well?” Taako asks.

 

“Well…?” Kravitz repeats. He had been expecting a repeat of their last night together, but things aren’t going how he’d expected.

 

“Tie me up and have your way with me, my man,” Taako says. His voice is confident, but his ears are tucked back slightly, vulnerable.  

 

He doesn’t have to ask twice.

 

Kravitz knows his way around knots—a perk of the job—and Taako looks amazing in nothing but a complex maze of black rope. The contrast between the ropes and Taako’s warm skin is thrilling. He’s just as responsive as Kravitz ever imagined.

 

He begs and gives orders and moans and writhes. Taako looks stunning when he’s half out of his mind with lust, begging for another finger or for Kravitz to _fuck him already_.

 

After the difficult week behind Kravitz, it’s amazing to focus all his attention on drawing every last ounce of pleasure from the elf beneath him. It’s his hands, his lips, his cock that are bringing this much joy to Taako. He learns which places make Taako squirm, which elicit a gasp, and which bring the flush all the way to the tips of those long ears.

 

“You’re killing me,” Taako pants after more than an hour. Kravitz has made him come once already, but elves have a wonderful refractory period and Taako’s already on the edge of another orgasm.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Kravitz teases.

 

Taako’s eyes are bright and wild. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

 

Buried deep inside him, Kravtiz wrings one more orgasm from the elf and then finally comes himself.

 

Once he’s untied, Taako offers up a hand for a high-five. Kravitz complies and then wraps Taako in his arms and holds him tight.

 

#

 

After that, it becomes an unofficial game for Kravitz. He makes bets with himself about what Taako will be in the mood for, and almost always loses.

 

(Loses in the sense that he guesses wrong. Sex with Taako is always a win.)

 

One night, Taako blinks slow and languid at him from across the table and lets himself be slowly, thoroughly made love to. The next, he pounces on Kravitz on his way out of the shower and fucks him against a wall. There’s even one night where Taako, eyes alight with power and joy, calls upon a network of ethereal tentacles to spread Kravitz out in midair so he can take advantage of him from every angle.

 

Kravitz blushes so hard thinking of that last one that he’s taken to resorting to his skull form every time Taako brings it up.  

 

#

 

They’re not just together in the bedroom. Now that he works closely with Lup and Barry every day, Kravitz has found himself drawn into the ex-IPRE group from all angles. An average day includes encouters with at least three of the seven adventurers, but usually more. Magnus and Merle adjusted to Kravitz’s presence with more ease than he’d expected, considering the first time they met. Lucretia, who could give the Raven Queen herself a challenge in sheer poise and command, is surprisingly soft around her old crewmates. Kravitz sees her laughing a few times, though she stops herself if she accidentally catches Davenport’s eye.

 

Kravitz has always been slightly socially awkward. He relies on accents and bluster to do his job, and for a long time, he _was_ his job. Now he is regularly spending time with people outside of work, people who he needs to impress. These people are Taako’s family, and that makes them important to Kravitz as well.

 

One night, to celebrate Angus McDonald’s acceptance into a new, prestigious magic school, Kravitz joins the original Starblaster crew, Angus, Carey, and Killian for dinner in Neverwinter. They cram into Lup and Barry’s apartment, which is only a block away from where Taako lives. With everyone inside, there’s barely room to move without bumping into someone. Making things even more cramped, Magnus brought along his enormous new dog under the guise of training it to handle crowds.

 

After an hour of socializing, Kravitz tucks himself into a corner for some time to breathe. The conversation never pauses in the center of the group, and it can feel like being caught in a whirlwind. Kravitz could feel his smile losing energy, and he doesn’t want to embarrass Taako by not successfully charming his family. The difference between them is never as obvious as when they’re in a crowd. Taako thrives and shines. Kravitz… doesn’t. During his time as a bounty hunter, Kravitz has learned the value of a strategic retreat.

 

A few minutes later, Angus joins him, leaning against the wall beside him. “Hey, Mister Kravitz,” he greets. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Kravitz says quickly.

 

“They’re a lot, aren’t they?” Angus laughs, pushing up his glasses. “I never had very many friends before I joined the Bureau. Sometimes, I had to go to the edge of the crowd too.”

 

“You should be in the middle now, though,” Kravitz points out.

 

“I can still use a breather sometimes,” Angus says. “Besides, I’m so happy everyone is here for me, but they can entertain themselves without me for a bit.”

 

“I think you’re underestimating how much they all adore you.”

 

Angus flushes happily, but he stands straight and looks at Kravitz directly. “And I think you underestimate how much Taako cares about you.” When Kravitz blinks, Angus pushes on. “As you may have heard, I’m the world’s greatest detective. You’re worried that you’re not good enough for Taako.”

 

“I…” Kravitz doesn’t know what to say.

 

“You don’t have to confirm. I know what I see,” Angus says. Kravitz is starting to understand why Taako’s friends have expressed so much (mostly good-natured) annoyance about the kid. “I’m not trying to step where I’m not welcome, but I just wanted to thank you. This seemed like the best way.”

 

“Thank me?” Kravitz finally says.

 

“There are a lot of reasons Taako is happier now than when I first met him. The world isn’t about to get devoured, his sister and friends are back, and his ‘brand’ is taking off.”

 

Kravitz stares across the room at Taako. The elf is laughing hysterically at something Lup just said, one arm draped around her shoulders to hold himself up.

 

“But you’re a big part of that as well. Despite appearances, Taako doesn’t really feel accepted for who is in most situations. I’ve seen it with you, though. He can be whoever he is, act however he feels that day, and you still look at him the way you’re looking at him now.”

 

With a blink, Kravitz moves his gaze back to Angus, who is both knowing and approving. “Taako deserves someone who looks at him like that. Like they love him.”

 

“I really do,” Kravitz admits quietly.

 

“And Taako loves you too,” Angus says. “He’s not an open person. It took him months to admit that he didn’t hate me, and much longer than that to say he liked me. But when he thinks no one is looking, that no one is going to catch him in a moment of softness, he stares back at you.”

 

Kravitz knows on an intellectual level that Taako loves him. They’ve whispered it in the mornings and growled it during sex, but there was something about having it acknowledged here, in public, around all of Taako’s family, that makes it feel more solid.

 

As though he can sense the direction of his thoughts, Taako meets his eyes and gives him a small, private grin before he turns back to his conversation.

 

“Thanks, Angus,” Kravitz says.

 

Angus pats him once on the shoulder, an awkward movement he tries to abort halfway through, and then says, “Take good care of him, okay?”

 

“Forever,” Kravitz promises solemnly.

 

#

 

That night, Taako—still high on happiness from the evening with his family—tugs Kravitz into the bedroom as soon as they get home, despite the late hour. As strange as it is to think of something Angus McDonald says while he’s in bed with Taako, the way Taako is joyously taking Kravitz apart confirms the kid detective’s deductions.

 

The way Taako looks down at Kravitz as he wrings pleasure from him is almost as wonderful as the feelings themselves. He’s warm, smug, and pleased, as though worshipping Kravitz’s body is a success in itself.

 

Kravitz, for his part, basks in the attention. This wild, brilliant elf loves him, and wants to put his enormous talent into bringing him pleasure. He doesn’t seem to care that Kravitz ducked away from the center of the party a few times, or that some of the grim reaper’s jokes fell flat. He just wants to be as close as possible, and swallows Kravitz’s gasps eagerly.

 

When they’re done, Taako drapes over Kravitz and snuggles his head under Kravitz’s chin. He always seems to enjoy their temperature contrast the most after they’ve gotten sweaty together, using Kravitz’s skin to cool down. He’s naked and beautiful, wrapped loosely in a sheet.

 

“Krav,” Taako says quietly.

 

“Yes?” Krav asks sleepily, running a hand through Taako’s hair. Since the first time he had the chance to touch it, he hasn’t been able to stop. Taako always presses into the touch like a cat, so he assumes it’s welcome. Tonight, though, Taako is unusually still.

 

“Are you happy?” Taako asks. “With this, I mean.”

 

“I’m very happy with you,” Kravitz says.

 

“I mean, obviously with me in general, I’m amazing,” Taako says. “What I mean is, is what we do _together_ floating your boat. I know I can be…bossy.”

 

Kravitz chuckles. “I remember several times of you being very _not_ bossy,” he points out. “There was the time with the ropes that I remember fondly.”

 

Taako doesn’t laugh. “That was still Taako’s decision, though. Do you feel me? I’m always deciding what we’re doing. Don’t you ever not want to do what I’m feeling? Other than the tentacle thing. I know you liked that. God, I wish I could see you blushing right now.”

 

Kravitz is, in fact, fighting a blush. He clears his throat. “Taako, I like doing what you want to do.”

 

“Okay, babe, but _always_? You don’t ever want to take the reins?”

 

“Do you…not like our current dynamic?” Kravitz can feel his voice getting more formal with his discomfort. This is so similar to Kravitz’s fear during the party earlier. What if Kravitz just isn’t _enough_ for a big personality like Taako?

 

“No, no, no, that’s not what I’m going for here, bucko,” Taako says, pushing off his chest to meet his eyes. “I just want to make sure that you’re into it. Because you put up with a lot from me already, my man. This shouldn’t be something you just go along with.”

 

“Taako,” Kravitz says slowly. “I enjoy every second we spend together. Having you in any way, every way, is amazing. Part of the reason I fell in love with you is because being with you is never boring. I’m lucky to have you.”

 

“Nothing with Taako is ever boring!”

 

“And honestly,” Kravitz admits, “I like not knowing what’s going to come next. I’m never disappointed.”

 

“Of course you aren’t, handsome,” Taako says, but the kiss he drops on Kravitz’s lips is relieved and thankful. Then, he grins, quick and filthy. “You up for being not disappointed again?”

 

This is the same look Taako had in his eyes before the tentacle experience.

 

Kravitz gulps.

 

(And Taako blows his mind.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I thought about making this more explicit, but decided I wanted it to be more about their relationship than the sex itself. The song comes from Bad Word by Panic Land, which is the sexiest song on my current playlist.


End file.
